DESCRIPTION (Applicant's abstract): The purpose of this study is to clarify the relationship among family interaction patterns, family level of expressed emotion (EE) and outcome of patients with schizophrenia. Patterns of relational control, i.e., the manner in which persons define "who is in charge" in their conversation with one another, will be examined in 60 families of persons with schizophrenia, and related to EE level and outcome measures obtained at baseline and at 1 and 2 years later. Interactional data collected at the same point in time for the NIMH/TSS will be coded with the Relational Control Coding System (RCSS). The resulting sequential data will then be analyzed with log-linear methods which allows models to be constructed incorporating sequential patterns, variables such as EE level and outcome measures, and change over time. Specific aims are as follows: 1. To describe patterns of interpersonal control in the study families at baseline and at 1 and 2 years post-baseline; 2. To analyze the relationship between patterns of control and EE status in study families. (high EE families = more conflict over who is in charge); 3. To analyze the relationship between family control patterns and patient outcome in the families (Poorer patient outcomes = more conflict over control, and more rigidity); 4. To analyze change over time in the relationship among control patterns, EE, and patient outcomes (Rigid or conflictual control patterns will not change when EE status changes but outcome is poor). The long-term objective of the study is to further understanding of the processes in families indexed by EE which impact on the course of illness in schizophrenia in order to design more long lasting interventions.